


“The white wolf and the doe” - Geralt of Rivia x reader

by TheBGassassin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	“The white wolf and the doe” - Geralt of Rivia x reader

“Burn the witch!“ the townsfolk yelled with fury “In the name of the Eternal fire, burn her!“ Geralt made his way through the large crowd towards the pyre in the middle of the square of Novigrad. “There’s no place for your kind here, witch!“ In the middle of the pyre, on a long stake was tied a girl with H/L H/C hair, a F/C dress and a furious expression on her face. She had narrowed her eyes, pursed lips, which she probably had bitten the inside of, otherwise she would be snarling at the crowd as it seems. She looked like a wounded animal, trying its best to scare off the predators that had surrounded it to make the final blow to strike it down.

Geralt normally wouldn’t care who was burning who unless there was something in it for him, but seeing this girl burn like a coal for the entertainment of a crowd of ungrateful racists almost seemed like a sin to him. Maybe because she was beautiful...maybe because she was a witch...maybe both made him want to save her. He walked over to the red robed man, holding the torch to light the pyre, who was giving a speech on how evil magic was and how it must be purged from the world “Hey, you.” he called out. The other man looked at him “Listen, burning a witch won’t do anything than getting a curse on yourself.” Geralt explained, sounding as convincing as possible, because of course, he was making up whatever came to mind. The priest blinked, sinking in his words and for a moment looked split between continuing the deed and letting her go. Apparently he got frightened by Geralt’s words. He shook his head, trying to look as hopeful as he can “The eternal fire will protect me from curses.” he shot out quickly, but it sounded like he didn’t believe it himself. “Wanna bet? Why don’t you leave it to the professionals?” Geralt offered “How about I take the girl and kill her instead? That way you won’t get cursed and your fire will have one person less to worry about.” 

The crowd went silent. The priest looked like he was considering the offer. “You are a witch hunter?” he asked Geralt. “Ah...yes. You can say.” This guy can’t be serious...Has he even read a book before in his life?! Or maybe he grew up in a flower pot, while his parents were keeping him oblivious to everything around him. He was just about to buy it, when a woman from the crowd suddenly yelled “Don’t listen to him! He’s a witcher! He’s on her side and wants to save her!” Geralt looked at the woman, then at the girl, tied to the steak. She was watching him curiously with her big E/C doe eyes, awaiting his next move. Geralt sighed out heavily ”Why do I even bother...” he murmured and with a wave of his hand, casted the Axii sign and again asked “You **will** let her go, won’t you?” The man blinked at him stupidly and answered in a calm tone “Sure, I will. How silly of me to engage in such dangerous things...” and with a tottering step he walked over to the pyre, followed by the angry roar of the disappointed crowd. 

The girl was free and pushed herself off the steak, rubbing her sore wrists. She sighed out, relieved and stretched, but was cut off by Geralt who grabbed her by the hand and started leading her away quickly from the angry crowd, which never stopped booing them and someone even threw an egg in their direction. Nobody dared get in their way, though. 

“Wait!“ the girl panted out, exhausted and tried to pull her hand away from his “Ugh...Stop!“ Geralt pulled her in a secluded alley and let her go. “Who are you? Why did you save me? I didn’t need your help!“ she snapped at him. “Well, apparently you did, because you looked like a doe, cornered by hunters.“ Geralt scoffed mockingly. “The situation was under control.“ she hissed at him angrily with narrowed eyes. “See?“ she pointed her chin at the nearby torch, which hung from a wall. With the flick of her hand, the fire was out and the torch looked like it was never lit “I would have extinguished the fire and returned it to the crowd of idiots three times more than it was.“. Geralt raised an eyebrow in her direction. “I’d love to see you do that with your hands behind your back.“ She groaned and opened her mouth to say something back at him, but no words came out and she closed it again. “You will want something in return no doubt. Even though nobody asked you to help me.“ she murmured in a grumpy tone. “I know how you witchers proceed. So what will it be? Gold?“ Geralt shook his head “Your name will be enough.“ That caught her offguard and she stared at him, amazed. “I-It’s Y/N...“ She stuttered out “And I know you as well. Geralt of Rivia, was it?“ she asked and he nodded yes. “Novigrad isn’t safe for you anymore. Not that I would mind saving you again, but that would be an inconvenience for the both of us and my advice is you leave here at once.“ Geralt told her seriously. “And...where will I go?“ she whispered “I...I don’t have anywhere else to be...“ 

A moment of silence stepped in between them. “We will think of something.” Geralt finally said “I won’t leave things the way they are and if you trust me, I can keep you safe.” Y/N stared at him, wide eyed “But...” she started, but didn’t know how to continue. “Will you stay or will you go?” he asked again. “Alright...I’ll come with you...I don’t want anything to do with this city anymore...”


End file.
